The Battle With A Stranger
by Okky Ookami
Summary: Why is Ryoko acting so strange? And who is this weird girl? What is she after? Read and find out. (Rating may change.)


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters off of Tenchi. They belong to Pioneer AIC. But I do own Annisaki. She is my Character, and if u would like to use her on something, please ask me first. Cause I did create her. Thank you, on with the story.  
  
The Battle with a Stranger By: Andrea Lynne Cochran (Ryoko Hakubi)  
  
It was a day like any other. Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting over Tenchi again. Washu was tapping away on her holocomp. Sasami was in the kitchen making breakfast. Kiyone was trying to get Mihoshi to turn off the television. She was watching her favorite t.v. show, "Space Police Police Men." Ryo-Oki was trying to get a carrot off of Sasami as she always did. Ayeka was pulling on one side of Tenchi, Ryoko was pulling on the other.  
  
"Let go of Lord Tenchi, you monster!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"Well, Princess, I don't think I will! I mean since Tenchi and I are so madly in love with each other! We are destined to be together!" Ryoko replied in her most loving and sincere voice.  
  
That made Ayeka snap!  
  
"You..You..Demon Woman! Prepare to DIE!" Ayeka screamed in a high pitched voice.  
  
All of a sudden, all of Ayeka's little wooden blocks appeared out of nowhere. Ryoko let go of Tenchi's arm and started to power up her energy ball. She pressed her hand shut and made it into an energy bar. It glowed bright red. Everybody jumped back, knowing what was about to happen. Just then, Sasami walked through the kitchen door. Ayeka had just moved from that spot because Ryoko was heading for her. She couldn't stop until she hit something because she was going so fast.  
  
Sasami would've had Ryoko's energy bar right through her chest if Tenchi wouldn't have jumped up and grabbed her out of the way. The consequences of what just happened was that there was a big hole in the floor right in front of the door and Sasami's great looking breakfast was all over the floor. Ryo-Oki was in her humanoid form. She had walked in with Sasami and Tenchi had also grabbed her up. She was so scared and so devastated that parts of her carrots were all over the floor. She started whimpering and then started crying. Sasami had tears in her eyes, and she was very pale because she realized how close she was to death. Tenchi had to comfort them and calm them down.  
  
All of a sudden Ryoko heard Washu yelling at her through their mental link. As she looked over at Washu, she saw the tears in both Sasami's and Ryo- Oki's eyes. And she saw the terror on their faces. She then looked at Tenchi who had a very angry look on his face. Ayeka went running over to her sister. She was now crying very hard. Ayeka started crying too.  
  
"Oh, Sasami! I'm so sorry!" Ayeka sobbed.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko usually got into it like this. But Ryoko had almost killed Sasami and almost injured Ryo-Oki severely. Tenchi told Sasami and Ryo-Oki to go over to Washu so she could comfort them. He then took Ayeka over to where Ryoko was hovering.  
  
"This has gone far enough you two! You should be ashamed of yourselves! I can get Washu to fix the hole that you made in the floor, Ryoko, but look at what you did to Sasami and Ryo-Oki! You almost killed Sasami! And you also could have severely injured Ryo-Oki! You two need to watch out for the people around you!" Tenchi yelled at them.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said calmly. "Next time I will make sure I watch out for the people in the area."  
  
But unlike Ayeka, Ryoko couldn't handle it when somebody yelled at her. Especially if that someone was Tenchi. The one person she loved with all her heart and soul. She started moving backwards. She had tears in her eyes and was on the verge of crying.  
  
"Oh Tenchi!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
After that, she teleported herself outside were nobody could see her.  
  
"Ryoko! Don't go! I didn't mean to make you upset! Wait!" Tenchi yelled after her.  
  
Nobody had seen Ryoko for a few hours. They were very worried about her. Especially Tenchi. After Ryoko had left, he had felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her and he had forgotten that Ryoko couldn't handle being yelled at just because of Kagato. It had slipped his mind. He was just upset with their actions that morning. The person that saw Ryoko next happened to be Sasami and Ryo-Oki. They heard somebody crying while they were out in the woods. So they quietly snuck up next to the tree that the sobbing came from.  
  
"Oh why did I have to be such an idiot?!? Why do I always mess everything up when I'm around Tenchi?!? Now I know I've done it! I made Tenchi hate me! I would never hurt Sasami or Ryo-Oki! I can't believe myself sometimes!" they heard the voice say.  
  
At that moment they knew it was Ryoko. They had to find a way to let Tenchi know where Ryoko was. So Sasami stayed hidden by the tree. She sent Ryo-Oki back to get Tenchi. Since Ryo-Oki had a mental link with Washu as well as Ryoko, they knew that if she sent a message to Washu about the location of Ryoko, Ryoko would over hear them and move to a different location. So Ryo- Oki was quietly running towards the house. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light. Sasami and Ryoko both screamed at the same time. Then the ground started shaking.  
  
It shook everything, even Ryoko. She lost her balance and fell out of the tree and hit the ground really hard.  
  
"Ryoko, are you ok?!" Sasami asked panicking.  
  
Ryoko just looked up at the shaking trees for a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said after a few minutes.  
  
"What was that?" Sasami asked concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out!" Ryoko said as she flew up into the sky.  
  
Just then Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka, and Ryo-Oki came up next to Sasami.  
  
"Where is Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as he was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"She's up there in the sky," Sasami said pointing. "After that big flash and the ground started shaking, she fell out of the tree and hit the ground really hard. Then she went to see what was causing it."  
  
There was another flash. They heard Ryoko scream in pain. Then she started to fall. She fell through the trees and into Tenchi's arms. She was out cold. There was a big gash on her forehead.  
  
They looked back up in time to see a girl flying down. She was heading right towards them. They all screamed and went running towards the house. Tenchi was carrying Ryoko. He looked down at her. Somebody who was powerful enough to knock out Ryoko could very easily kill them.  
  
"You can't escape me Ryoko Hakubi!" the girl screamed.  
  
Ryo-Oki had turned back into her cabbit form so she could run faster.  
  
"We have to get back to the house so we can make a force field around it to protect Ryoko and the rest of us," Washu yelled over the loud booms.  
  
The girl that was coming after Ryoko had bright, mint-green colored hair that she had pulled into two pigtails and one ponytail. The pigtails were pulled back and joined with the ponytail. She wore a skin tight purple and pink war suit. She had bright red eyes that glowed with anger.  
  
They were finally out of the woods. The girl was still following them, throwing balls of energy at them. When they were by the lake that was in front of the Masaki house, she threw an energy ball that hit right behind Tenchi. This caused Tenchi and Ryoko to go flying. Tenchi got the wind knocked out of him and Ryoko flew into the lake.  
  
"Somebody go get Ryoko or she will drown!" Tenchi said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Even though Ryoko and Ayeka fought a lot, she also cared about her. She jumped into the lake and saw that Ryoko was sinking very fast. She swam down to her and brought her back to the surface. She brought her to the shore. Tenchi had gotten his breath back. He came over and picked Ryoko back up.  
  
"Thank you, Ayeka," he said.  
  
They started running back towards the house.  
  
"Where did she go?" Sasami asked very scared. She had a very scared Ryo- Oki on her head.  
  
"I don't know but I have a very bad feeling about this," Washu said.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone had heard all the noise out side. They came to the door to see what was happening. They saw them running towards the house. Ryoko was still in Tenchi's arms.  
  
"Get in the house!" Washu screamed.  
  
At that same moment, the girl came out of the lake causing a big fountain to form in the middle.  
  
"Get Ryoko and yourselves into the house!" Washu screamed.  
  
She made her holocomp reappear. She started tapping away on it. Right then, the girl was about to hit Washu when she ran into something that pushed her away from the Masaki house.  
  
"What happened?! What did you do to her, Washu?!" Kiyone asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her, Kiyone. I put up a force field," she said. "The only problem is that this one is only temporary. I need to get back to my lab to put up one that won't be able to get knocked down. This one won't last for long so I'd better get cracking."  
  
Tenchi put Ryoko on the couch. Washu came in and was about to go into her lab when she remembered she had to tell Tenchi something and turned around.  
  
"Tenchi, when I'm done, I want you to bring Ryoko into my lab so I can stitch up that little gash on her forehead and make sure she doesn't have a concussion or nothing else happened to her when she got hit and fell. If she wakes up, tell her not to move around a lot and I still want you to carry her in," Washu told Tenchi.  
  
She then disappeared into her lab. About a half an hour later, Washu walked out of her lab. Ryoko still hadn't woken up.  
  
"Ok, Tenchi, you can bring her in now," Washu said to Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi picked her up and carried her into Washu's lab. Washu told him to set her down on a bed that resembled a hospital bed. After she had stitched up her head, cleaned up the blood, and ran some tests on Ryoko, she started coming to. Tenchi was right there with her.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi! What happened? Why am I in Washu's lab? The last thing I remember is that I went up to see what was causing the flashes and the shaking when I saw another flash. Now I'm here. And why does my head hurt so bad?" Ryoko asked him.  
  
"Well, there was a girl after you. She chased us out of the woods. When we got out, she threw an energy ball and almost hit me. It sent me flying and I was holding you. You flew into the lake and Ayeka jumped in and saved you. Washu made a force field around the house so she couldn't get in," Tenchi told her. "The reason your head hurts is because Washu stitched up a gash on your forehead that the girl made."  
  
"You mean that after all I put Ayeka through, she still saved me?!?" Ryoko screamed, than she held her head in pain.  
  
"Yeah, even though you two are constantly at each others throats, she still cares about you," Tenchi said in a quiet voice.  
  
"You can take Ryoko out and set her on the couch now," Washu told Tenchi. "Ryoko, I want you to stay off of your feet until you feel better," she said as she handed Ryoko a painkiller and a drink of hot tea. "In the mean- time, I'll find out more about this girl."  
  
Tenchi carried Ryoko out of Washu's lab and set her on the couch like Washu told him to. Everybody came over to see if she was ok.  
  
"You guys need to be quiet for a little bit," Tenchi told them. "Ryoko has a splitting headache."  
  
He than left to get her a pillow and a blanket so she could rest.  
  
"Hey, Ayeka," Ryoko said.  
  
"Yes, Ryoko. What do you need?" Ayeka asked in a caring voice.  
  
"Well, I wanted to thank you for saving me when I flew in the lake. Tenchi told me all about it," She said.  
  
"Your welcome. I know you would have done the same for me if that would've happened to me. And besides, who would I have to fight over Tenchi with? And who would I have to watch my soaps with?" Ayeka said.  
  
Just then, Tenchi came in the room with the pillow and blanket. He set them down and told Ryoko to lay down and get some rest.  
  
"Thank you," she said just before she collapsed.  
  
Tenchi covered her up and kissed her on the head. When she woke up, Tenchi was asleep on the other end of the couch. Ayeka was asleep on a chair on the other side of the room. Sasami and Ryo-Oki were asleep on the floor, Ryo-Oki in her humanoid form. But she saw no sign of Washu, Mihoshi, or Kiyone. It was dark outside. The only light she could see was the light that was coming from Washu's lab and the faint blue glow of the force field that Washu made around the house.  
  
She tried to stand up but fell right back down onto the couch. She tried again, this time she held onto the side of the couch. She started making her way towards Washu's lab. When she got to the door, she was trying to decide whether or not she was going in.  
  
Finally, she made up her mind and went in. When she did go in, she heard Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi talking somewhere in the lab. So she followed the voices to where they were coming from. When she got to the area that Washu and the two GP's were, she saw that they were looking at two different monitors. One had a still picture of a girl with mint-green hair. And the other one was a monitor that showed the same girl. She was right out side the house on the other side of the force field.  
  
"That must be the girl Tenchi was telling me about," Ryoko said to herself.  
  
She didn't mean for anybody to hear her, but her mother and the two GP's did. They turned around, startled to hear Ryoko behind them in the doorway.  
  
"Are you ok, honey? Do you need something?" Washu asked with some concern in her voice.  
  
"No, I'm ok. I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Who is that anyway?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"She is a wanted criminal on many other planets. For some reason she is after you. Her name is Annisaki. I have a force field that is strong enough to keep her out," Washu told her.  
  
"What I want to know is why she is after me," Ryoko replied.  
  
"Well that is what we are trying to figure out," Kiyone told her.  
  
"Am I able to go outside?" Ryoko asked her mother.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't go past the force field. You'll be able to see it because it glows blue," she told her daughter.  
  
"Thanks, Mommy," she said as she phased out of the lab and to the front door. She opened the door and stepped outside. Annisaki didn't see Ryoko at first because she was examining the force field trying to find a weak point. But thanks to Washu's machines, there were none.  
  
She then looked down and saw Ryoko walking towards the side of the force field. Annisaki flew down to where Ryoko was heading.  
  
"You must be Annisaki," Ryoko said in a cold, harsh voice as she brought her hand up to her stitches.  
  
"Yes, and you are Ryoko Hakubi. I have been looking all over the universe for you," Annisaki told her in an equally cold voice. "I used to be a happy citizen of Jurai until you came along. You destroyed everything that was important to me. You killed my family! Now I have come to kill you!"  
  
"If you can't get through this force field than you can't kill me," Ryoko told her with a grin on her face. "Besides, it wasn't my fault that I attacked Jurai. The Evil Kagato had control of my mind."  
  
"I don't care! You killed them! And I want revenge!" she screamed at Ryoko. "I'll find a way to get to you, Ryoko! You guys can't stay in there forever!"  
  
That was when Ryoko decided to go back in the house. Tenchi had just awaken. He had a worried look on his face as he looked over to where Ryoko had been sleeping. But now she wasn't there.  
  
"Tenchi, I'm over here," she said.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko! You scared me! I was worried when I saw you weren't laying on the couch," Tenchi said relieved.  
  
He walked over to her.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked her as he embraced her in a hug.  
  
"I had gone into Washu's lab. She told me the girl's name was Annisaki. She told me I could go outside to get a better look at the girl. I asked Annisaki why she was after me. She told me that when I attacked Jurai, I killed her family. She told me that she was going to kill me," she said as she started crying. "I tried to tell her that it wasn't my fault! That I was under Kagatos control! That Kagato had control of my mind! But she wouldn't listen! She said she didn't care, that she wants revenge! She's going to kill me Tenchi! She's going to kill me!" She was crying so hard, she couldn't see straight.  
  
She almost collapsed in pain. Tenchi was right there to hold her up.  
  
"Ryoko, it's ok! I won't let her hurt you!" he said as he picked her up.  
  
He carried her over to the couch and laid her down. She had cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Good night, Ryoko," he said as he covered her up and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
The next morning, Ryoko woke up to a caring, loving voice.  
  
"Ryoko. Ryoko, wake up," Ryoko heard Tenchi's loving voice say.  
  
She looked up to see him smiling down at her.  
  
"Ryoko, it's time for breakfast," he said.  
  
He helped her up and over to the breakfast table.  
  
"Is she still here?" Ryoko asked the family.  
  
"Yeah, she is trying to find a way in," Ayeka told her.  
  
"You guys know she's right, don't you? We can't stay in here forever," Ryoko said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ryoko! It's ok! We'll find a way to make it," Tenchi told Ryoko.  
  
"It's all because of me! If I hadn't stayed here than you guys wouldn't be going through this!" she said as she started crying.  
  
Tenchi sat down beside her and held her as she cried. Tenchi felt like he was going to start crying too.  
  
"Ryoko, we would rather be going through this together than you and Ryo-Oki be out there somewhere going through this by yourself. You probably would have been dead if you were alone," Tenchi told her as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Oh please, Ryoko, stop crying," Sasami pleaded. "You're going to make me cry too!"  
  
Just then, Ryoko winced in pain. Then she went limp in Tenchi's arms.  
  
"Ryoko! Ryoko!" Tenchi said panicking.  
  
As she slumped forward, Tenchi saw a mark on the back of her neck. It started bleeding.  
  
"Washu, what are we going to do?" he asked her.  
  
"I'll be right back. Put a little bit of pressure on her neck and take her to the spot in my lab that I had you take her to last time," she told Tenchi. "That is the only place she will be safe from Annisaki."  
  
"I'll come with you Tenchi," Ayeka said.  
  
"In fact, all of you get in my lab," Washu told them.  
  
Tenchi picked Ryoko up and they headed towards the lab.  
  
"Hey, Washu!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
Everybody stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yeah, Kiyone?" Washu said.  
  
"If you want us to, Mihoshi and I would be happy to come with you," Kiyone told her.  
  
"We would?" Mihoshi said in a babyish voice.  
  
"That would be much appreciated," Washu said as she was heading towards the door.  
  
"You guys hurry up and get in the lab. Mihoshi, you come with me," Kiyone said.  
  
Tenchi carried Ryoko while the rest of the girls followed him into the lab. Washu and the two GP's stepped out into the bright sunlight. They saw Annisaki looking at one point of the force field. Her hands were aimed at the window that the blast went through. They hadn't seen it inside but the window had a little hole in it.  
  
Annisaki looked over at them.  
  
"How did you do that!" Washu screamed. "You shouldn't have been able to do that!"  
  
"Well, I guess you aren't the most scientific genius in the universe after all. Especially if you can't make a force field that can protect your precious daughter," Annisaki said slyly. "But I have to give you some credit. That energy blast was supposed to be much bigger, but your force field wore it down a lot. It almost didn't make it through."  
  
"Well I was powerful enough to knock her unconscious and I made the back of her neck bleed!" Washu yelled at her.  
  
"Well, it was supposed to kill her," Annisaki told her.  
  
"Come on Mihoshi and Kiyone. We need to get back to my lab and make the force field stronger and I need to take care of Ryoko," She whispered to them.  
  
They ran into the house and locked the door. They ran into the lab. Washu ran to the machine that controlled the settings for the force field. She made the adjustments needed. She then ran over to where Ryoko was laying. She bandaged up her neck. Ryoko came to. When she opened her eyes, Tenchi was holding onto her left hand and Ayeka was holding onto her right.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said weakly.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Ryoko," Tenchi and Ayeka said at the same time.  
  
"What happened anyway?" Ryoko asked them.  
  
Washu stepped up beside the bed.  
  
"Well, Annisaki attempted to throw an energy blast through my force field," Washu told Ryoko. "It would have killed you when it hit you, but my force field wore it down some. I made the adjustments needed to the force field. I made it thicker and more durable. If she touches it, it will shock her. And if she throws an energy blast at it, it will bounce back," Washu told them.  
  
"I've decided to just give up and battle her and get it over with," Ryoko said as she looked away with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't say that!" Tenchi said. "You would never survive out there!"  
  
"We need you, Ryoko!" Ayeka said, about to cry.  
  
"I've put you guys through enough trouble. You guys don't deserve this. And I don't deserve you!" she cried.  
  
"Oh please, Ryoko! Don't go!" Sasami screamed as she grabbed onto Ryoko's arm and started crying.  
  
"Myaa! Myaa!" Ryo-Oki cried out as she jumped up onto Ryoko and started crying too.  
  
Ryoko gave them a big hug. She was crying really hard now.  
  
"Ryoko, you aren't strong enough to fight Annisaki! You are too weak!" Tenchi told her with concern and love in his voice. He had tears streaming down his face.  
  
"He's right, dear," Washu said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You aren't strong enough! You will die!"  
  
Mihoshi was down at the end of the bed bawling her eyes out. Kiyone was trying not to be emotional but she couldn't hold it in for very long. She ran up to the top of the bed and gave Ryoko a big hug.  
  
"Oh please don't go, Ryoko! Please don't go! We really need you here! We wouldn't be the same without you!" Kiyone screamed. She was now crying really hard.  
  
Everybody was crying. They didn't want Ryoko to go. They needed her to be there with them. To wake up to a bright, sunny morning with her and Ayeka fighting as they always do.  
  
"I have to or she'll never leave," she told them. "I don't want you guys to suffer. I don't want her to hurt you guys!" she cried out.  
  
"At least if you are going to do this wait until you are stronger," Washu said.  
  
"Ok," Ryoko told them. "I'll wait until I heal. Until I'm stronger."  
  
That night, they all slept in the lab. Washu got a bed for each of them. Ryoko lay awake, thinking about what would happen after the fight. Would she survive or would Annisaki destroy her. She could hear Washu tapping away, checking each part of the force field. Ryoko got up and flew over to Washu.  
  
"Hey, Mommy," Ryoko said sleepily.  
  
This startled Washu and she almost fell off of her floating cushion.  
  
"Yes, dear, what do you need?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"Do you have anything that will help me sleep?" she asked her mother.  
  
"Yes I do. Come with me," Washu replied, as she tried to regain her balance.  
  
Ryoko followed her into a little room. Washu handed her a pill and a drink.  
  
"Don't drink this until you get tucked in. It will knock you out right away. I will come with you to take your glass," Washu told her.  
  
So they went back to Ryoko's bed. She covered up. She then took the pill and Washu took her glass. Ryoko fell right to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, everybody was already getting up. She said that she felt a lot stronger.  
  
They ate breakfast and then Ryoko disappeared somewhere.  
  
"Hey, Annisaki!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
"What do you want, Ryoko?" Annisaki screamed back.  
  
Ryoko was approaching the force field.  
  
"I want to battle you," she said to Annisaki. "Washu will take down the force field at 10:00 A.M. But you have to promise me one thing."  
  
"What is that?" Annisaki asked Ryoko.  
  
"You can't touch anybody but me!" she told Annisaki through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ok, it's a deal," she said.  
  
Ryoko went back in the house to get ready for the battle.  
  
"Washu," Ryoko called.  
  
"Yeah," Washu said.  
  
"At 10:00 A.M. you are to get rid of the force field. Annisaki and I are going to battle," she said.  
  
Everybody heard her. They all had worried looks on their faces. When 10:00 rolled around, everybody was outside. Washu had programmed it to where she could control the force field on her holocomp. She pressed a button at exactly 10:00 and the force field vanished.  
  
"So, Ryoko. I finally get the pleasure of destroying you," she said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Ryoko replied.  
  
All of a sudden, Annisaki threw an energy blast at Ryoko, but Ryoko moved just in time. Ryoko threw one back at her, but she also dodged it. This went on for about an hour with a few actually making contact with each other, when Annisaki threw one that was bigger than all the other ones. It made contact with Ryoko, hard. She screamed and fell to the ground. When she didn't get back up everybody thought she was dead. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Her skintight red and black war suit was torn in places.  
  
"Well, I guess that's the end of her," Annisaki said triumphantly.  
  
Everybody started crying.  
  
"And as for you guys," she said, "I will destroy you, too!"  
  
"But you promised Ryoko you wouldn't touch us!" Washu screamed.  
  
"She killed my family, why shouldn't I kill hers. And I think I'll start with... you!" she said as she picked Tenchi up by his shirt.  
  
"HELP!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
That made Ryoko's eyes shoot wide open. She stood up. She started flying towards Annisaki. Right before Annisaki was going to put an energy blast right through Tenchi's chest, Ryoko screamed.  
  
"Put Tenchi down!" Ryoko screamed at her.  
  
"What!" Annisaki said confused.  
  
Everybody looked up at Ryoko.  
  
"I said put Tenchi down! Nobody hurts my Tenchi!" she screamed.  
  
As she screamed this, her eyes glowed red and everything shook. With a power that none of them had ever seen before, she shot a hole right through Annisaki's chest. She dropped Tenchi. Ayeka and Kiyone caught him before he could hit the ground.  
  
Annisaki fell to the ground, dead. Ryoko stayed up for a few minutes. Then her eyes shut and she started falling. Tenchi ran and caught her. At first they thought she was dead. But her new power and the fact that Annisaki had just beat the snot out of her had exhausted her. Washu had Tenchi take Ryoko into her lab and she healed her.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi recorded the information they needed for their report such as the time and date that she died. They put Annisaki in a body bag and put her in their ship and took her to the Galaxy Police station and took care of the situation.  
  
Everybody was so happy that Ryoko was still alive and cried with joy. A few weeks later, after Mihoshi and Kiyone got back from the station and Nabooyuki and Yosho got back from their vacation, everybody had fun telling the two men about their adventures while they were gone. They all laughed together, as a full family.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
